Dredging refers to the removal of material from a bed of a waterway (e.g., a harbor, river, or other area of water) to increase water depth and/or widen the waterway to make or keep the waterway navigable. Sometimes, material removed from a waterway (i.e., dredge) is used to replenish beaches and other coastal areas.
One type of dredging is known as trailing suction dredging. Trailing suction dredging involves a vessel that includes a suction pipe fitted with a drag head. As the vessel navigates a waterway, the drag head is dragged along or proximate to the waterway's bed. Dredge that is gathered by the drag head is sent through the drag pipe to storage, oftentimes a hopper.